Naughty side of Cat Valentine
by Selena0612
Summary: the rest of the gang is busy so Cat goes over to Becks RV. They hangout and have some fun ;)


**Hi guys :-) This is my FIRST-TIME writing a third-person so I'm very sorry if it's bad**

Today Cat was at home by herself, since her Mom and Dad left to a hotel for God knows what reason.

Cat was getting bored so she decided she was gonna go to Jade's house. When she was about to leave the house, she remembered that Jade went to visit her dad for a couple of days. Her next idea was Tori's house but then cat remembered that Tori had to look after Trina.

Cat started to try and think who was free today. But as she thought, she realized no one was. Then she remembered that Beck said he was just going to chill in his RV.

Cat grabbed her phone and went out her house.

She walked to Beck's RV since he lived only a block away from her.

She knocked on Beck's RV door."Who is it?" Beck asked. "Cat" she replied. Beck opened the door."Hey cat. What's up?" Beck says with a water bottle in his hand."I wanted to know if I can hangout with you since everyone else is busy doing something." Cat says."Sure. Come in." Beck says.

Cat walks in the RV and sits on the couch. Beck closed the door and sat next to Cat.

Cat starts playing on her phone and Beck starts watching TV.

"I'm bored." Cat says after a while." What do you want to do? " Beck asks."Well since today is so hot outside, I was wondering if you can take me to McDonald's to get sundae. I love the sundaes they make!" Cat says."Sure. Let's go." Beck replies.

Beck and cat walk to Beck's car. Beck got into the drivers seat, while Cat got into the passenger seat.

When they got to McDonald's they decided that they would go inside instead of going in through the drive-thru.

Cat and Beck walked into McDonald's."Cat go look for a seat. I'll go buy your sundae and get a coffee for my self." Beck says."no no it's okay. I have some money." Cat says going through her wallet."it's okay Cat. I'll buy it for you." Beck says. Cat reaches up and gives Beck a kiss on his cheek"Thanks." Cat says."Your welcome." Beck replies.

Beck goes in the line and cat goes to look for a seat. She find one in the corner where 4 people can sit.

Beck starts walking towards the table with his coffee and Cat's sundae.

Beck sits in front of Cat. They start a conversation, and then a blonde girl comes and sits next to beck. She takes a sip of his coffee."He has a girlfriend you know!" Cat says a little angry."Well for sure you're not his girlfriend." She says.

"Ya, but she's my friend so get lost." Beck says. The blonde girl gets up and glares at cat before walking away.

"Lets get going cat." Beck says after a while."Kay Kay!" Cat says.

When they get back to the RV it was 6:00 o'clock. They both go and sit down on the couch again."Hey Beck, you have a movie?" Cat asks."I only have the scissoring movie jade left here., but I know you won't like it." Beck says."I'll watch it." Cat says."You sure?" Beck asks. Cat nods her head.

"Okay. It's beside the tv in that bin" beck says. Cat crawls to the TV and looks in the bin. Beck couldn't help checking out Cat's ass. Stop it Beck! She's your friend for 7 years. Beck said in his head.

Cat puts in the disc and sits back down next to beck.

On the first scary part cat squeaked and pushed herself onto beck.

On the next one cat jumped and crawled onto Becks lap.

Beck swallowed the dry lump in his throat."Cat I don't think you like this movie. Wanna do something else?" He asked.

Cat turned so she was straddling Beck now."Like what?" Cat asked running a finger up and down Becks abs. Beck didn't reply. Cat leaned in and kissed Beck. Beck was surprised. Beck didn't kiss back but didn't pull away either.

Cat broke the kiss and pulled off Becks t-shirt.

"Cat.. we can't.." he said. "But don't you want to feel good?" Cat asked opening Becks belt."Ya but..." he says."But what?" Cat asks."Jade." Beck replies."Jade isn't here." Cat says.

Cat pulls down Beck boxers and strokes him once. Beck shuts his eyes and thrown back his head. She strokes him one more time before sliding down him, onto the floor.

Cat first sucked the tip of Beck's member. She never did this before since she was a virgin so she wasn't sure if she was doing it right but when she heard beck grunt she realized she was.

Cat started to put more of Beck member into her mouth and also started to lick it. After she did that Beck let out a little moan what made cat more wetter than she already was.

Cat started stroking him again while still sucking and licking him.

Beck put his hands at the back of cats head and let another moan slip out his lips.

"Cat, I'm...Fuck." Beck said as his orgasm washed over him. Beck came into cat's mouth and she swallowed every drop. Beck went stiff for a little bit. Cat stood up and bend over to get her and Becks face at the level. Beck kissed Cat and whimpered as he tasted himself.

He picked Cat up and put her onto the edge of his bed. Beck tore off her top and unclipped her bra.

Beck licked and sucked Cat's nipple what made her gasp. When he switched to the next one she gasped louder but he didn't spend much time there.

Beck kissed down Cat's stomach and opened the button on her jeans. He pulled down her underwear and started eating her out. Cat started moaning. Beck licked her slit and with his thumb he was rubbing Cat's Clit.

Beck pushed a finger into her and started to lick and suck cats Clit."Fuck Beck!" Cat says. Cat came and Beck lick up all of her Cum.

Beck pulled cat closer to him and put his member at her entrance."Are you sure?" Beck asks. Cat nods.

Beck pushed into cat and stops when he's fully in. Cat was so tight and warm, beck thought he was gonna cum right then. Cat let a few tears slip since it hurt really badly but in Becks case, it gave him loads of pleasure.

a while later when Cat adjusted, beck thrusted out of Cat but went back in right away. After a couple of more thrusts cat felt nothing but pure pleasure.

"Beck,Harder!" Cat said. As soon as Cat said that, Beck fucked her harder then ever. Beck slid a hand between him and cat, and rubbed cats Clit. Cat's eyes rolled behind her head and she came, but beck kept going.

All you could hear was cats moans, Becks grunts, and the bed.

"Fuck Cat I'm close!" Beck said."Cum inside of me!" Cat replied.

Beck gave cat a couple more thrusts and came inside of cat. Beck fell onto Cat and she had another orgasm right after.

Beck rolled off of Cat still breathing a little hardly like her.

"As soon Jade gets back, I'm breaking up with her." Beck said. Cat giggled.

They both got underneath the covers and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
